satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Zadkiel
Archangel ''''Zadkiel, also known by their male alias Zack, is the archangel of mercy and freedom. Zadkiel frequently switches back and forth between male and female forms simply out of preference for a male's appearance. Zadkiel's main mission is to unleash Hell on Earth and let its souls run free. Appearance Feminine Form Zadkiel has purple eyes and tanned skin with a gray undertone. They have long, light brown hair and scrappy bangs, along with two braids on each side going to the back of their head. They have two slits in their left eyebrow and one slit in their right. They have a lip ring in the center of their bottom lip, where they are often seen wearing a salmon colored lipstick. They wear a gold ring on their pinky, middle, and ring fingers on each hand. They have lower back dermal piercings. While Zadkiel was in Heaven, they wore a "gaudy" purple archangel robe going down to their mid-thighs and brown gladiator sandals. They also wore gold eyeliner on the bottom rim of their eyes with vertical lines in the center pointing downward. They wore ear cuffs on the top and bottom of each ear with a chain connecting the two cuffs. As a fallen angel on Earth, Zadkiel's usual fashion of dress is casual and they rarely wear any color besides purple. Masculine Form Zadkiel's masculine form shares several features with their feminine form. They have light brown, medium length hair with bangs. They have a relatively muscular body with a pierced lip and purple eyes as well as eyebrow slits in the same places. They both stand at 5'10". Personality Zadkiel is somewhat two-faced. Other angels in Heaven, including their family, considered them a caring and pleasant person to be around before they wounded Raphael and Michael and fell. Despite Zadkiel being the archangel known for mercy and forgiveness, their soul is completely black, the most evil, cold, and malicious a soul can be. However, their decisions are often justified in the sense that they are done out of mercy. Because Zadkiel was the puppet master of the mix-up at the feminine hygiene plant, which led to Natalie summoning Satan, they can be considered merciful for saving Lucifer from Heaven's wrath in the End of Days. At the same time, Zadkiel shows a flaw in character when they use mercy to defend their violence, as seen when they give Yup 'mercy' by beating up his bullies. It is up to interpretation whether Zadkiel is genuinely a merciful person or if they just use the term "mercy" to justify their violent self-indulgence. Zadkiel disapproves of Heaven’s views on right and wrong and considers its angels to be small-minded. They do not agree with a lot of its teachings, either. Zadkiel's tendency to find thrill in chaos can be considered sadistic, or even sociopathic. They start fights in bars out of sheer boredom and even go so far as to transform into their masculine form in public for a quick rush of adrenaline. Contrary to popular belief, Zadkiel is not completely heartless, having been in a healthy relationship with Uriel. They also felt hesitant to stab Raphael before they fell, but they felt it was necessary in order to escape the corner they had been backed into. History When reflecting on the day of their creation, Zadkiel admits that they felt forced into their position as an archangel. Part of Zadkiel felt that God had given them little say in their future, having decided their position for them and ignored their concerns pertaining to their role as a leader. Zadkiel was never quite interested in the idea of leadership, nor did they feel like they had the knowledge or experience to properly do their job. It was not until they met Uriel that they gained confidence as a leader. Their squad was notorious for taking on tough jobs and having a low mortality rate as a result ("Zadkiel's Creation"). Zadkiel was Heaven's second-in-command under Michael. When Lucifer fell, they were secretly excited, but acted outwardly shocked in order to fit in with the other archangels. They considered Lucifer a breath of fresh air because he could be who he wanted to be without hesitation, contrary to Heaven's nature. At one point they wanted to fall with him, but backed out of their plan because it would have caused a huge unnecessary uproar. Plot Pre-Fall Zadkiel stands outside of a feminine hygiene plant, presumably after inscribing Michael's summoning sigils on a maxi pad. Felix and Anthea are also outside of the maxi pad factory, most likely investigating the source of the maxi pad that tied Lucifer to Natalie. Zadkiel calls the two over from behind and Felix figures that it was Zadkiel who bound Satan and Natalie together. Felix makes it abundantly clear that he disapproves of Zadkiel doing this, to which they defend their point, saying that they did it to protect Satan from Michael in the End of Days. They warn Felix to not become a problem for them and leave him with the famous quote that will haunt Felix for months to come: "Your gross obsession with someone who doesn't even know you exist is bad enough." The two demons leave and Uriel comes in from behind Zadkiel, asking why they are there ("Archangel Zadkiel"). Zadkiel meets Natalie while disguised as "Zack", who looks slightly different from the masculine disguise they put on in front of Felix and Anthea. While Zadkiel is genuinely sharp and cold, "Zack" is soft and warm, offering money to Natalie when her gift for Satan gets run over. When Natalie brings Zadkiel home, Satan instantly recognizes them despite their "Zack" disguise. Satan asks Zadkiel why they are there when he specifically told the archangels to stay out of his business, to which Zadkiel replies that they got him a gift. As a peace offering to Satan for binding him to Natalie, Zadkiel reveals that they put Michael's summoning sigils on a maxi pad ("I've Done Something Naughty"). Zadkiel hides in one of the rooms in Natalie's house while Archangel Michael shows up at her door to yell at Lucifer. Satan is clearly amused by Zadkiel's gift, laughing as Michael threatens to snap his neck ("My New Guardian Angel"). After Michael and Kristi leave, Zadkiel comes back out of the room they were in, except this time they make no effort to lie about their motives or opinions. They address "Stan" as Lucifer and calls Natalie naive and embarrassing for not figuring out their identity sooner. Despite Zadkiel verbally jabbing her, Natalie genuinely thanks them for binding her to Satan and says what they did with the maxi pads was funny ("I Don't Like That Word"). Uriel, Zadkiel's partner at the time, suspects that they are the one responsible for binding Michael to a human. He bases his suspicions on their strange behavior, as well as seeing them outside of the maxi pad factory with Anthea and Felix, though he is in denial of this ever happening. Because of this, Uriel and Gabriel come down to Earth to interrogate Anthea. She confirms that she did indeed see Zadkiel at the warehouse, much to Uriel's disappointment. Uriel does not take this well, tearing up and denying that Anthea is telling the truth ("Her Silence is Proof Enough"). Later, Uriel informs Raphael of Zadkiel's antics and encourages him to take a look at their soul with his all-seeing eyes ("I Owe You a Lot"). He calls Zadkiel to a temple and comments on how Zadkiel has never made eye contact with him, at least not of late. Zadkiel finally makes eye contact with Raphael, revealing their black and corrupted soul, before stabbing him while he is off guard. While he is on the ground, they show him a cut on their hand, implying that they poisoned him with their blood. This was foreshadowed in Time Can Only Tell. Zadkiel's merciful roots play a role when they promise not to elongate Raphael's death. After about an hour, Uriel finds Raphael with purple veins and bruises scattered all over his body ("Look Me in the Eyes"). Uriel is kept under surveillance to ensure that he was not working with Zadkiel to kill Raphael. Michael says he will give Zadkiel "treatment ala Lucifer", meaning he will kick them out of Heaven like he did with Satan ("Treatment ala Lucifer"). Zadkiel examines the cut on their hand, now festering with blue veins from Raphael, before seeing Michael approach them. He tries to punch Zadkiel, but they dodge it, prompting Michael to take out his torch. Zadkiel puts on a confident front and speaks with conviction, though they are sweating nervously. Zadkiel slashes his left side with one of their hidden knives and tries to lunge at him again. Michael kicks them away and knocks them down, causing them to cough up blood. After Michael grabs them by the collar and challenges them, Zadkiel spits blood onto his mouth and stabs themself. They rip the bloody cloth off of their stab wound and press it onto the slash on his left side, poisoning him. After they do this, they officially resign from their position and toss him the "gaudy" archangel flower from their robe. They leave Michael with the fact that they made all of their decisions alone, ultimately clearing Uriel's name ("You Can Have These Back"). Post-Fall Still in rough shape from the violent altercation, Michael later accuses Satan of using Zadkiel to kill Raphael. To get under Michael's skin, Satan does not deny his accusations despite never working with Zadkiel ("Time's Up, Gingersnap"). It is unknown how Satan truly feels about Zadkiel's situation until the two meet again, with Zadkiel still in the "Zack" guise. Zadkiel confidently tells Satan that there is no need to thank them for leaving Heaven in a disarray, which backfires when Satan physically knocks them down. Satan threatens them to stop assuming they know what everyone wants and to stay out of his business, to which Zadkiel agrees. This moment ruins Zadkiel's image of Satan and their reply implies that they may harbor ill will towards him from now on ("I Was an Angel"). After Ipos dies, courtesy of Uriel, Zadkiel lurks in his house and gets ahold of his book, famous among demons for its information and research ("God Have Mercy on Me"). A certain page outlining Hell's release piques their interest and they contemplate unleashing Hell to retaliate against Satan for being cold to them, since it would take away any meaning his life had. They then introduce themself to Natalie in their feminine form ("Unleash Hell on Earth"). Anthea sees them talking to each other and she warns Satan about Zadkiel ("Ms. Scarlett Fever). After being caught in the crossfire between Titus and Uriel, Anthea dies and Felix goes into mourning. While washing his clothes in a laundromat, Felix overhears someone calling him "gross", reminding him of what Zadkiel said to him about having a gross obsession with Satan. In a fit of irrational grief and rage, Felix decides that it was Zadkiel who killed Anthea and he promises to kill them ("She Did It"). Titus and Zadkiel later meet in an alleyway. Zadkiel reveals his identity as a descendant of Cain, thanks to Ipos' book, and threatens to beat up or even kill him if they find out that he is keeping Uriel captive. This encounter implies they might still harbor feelings for Uriel despite the relationship ending ("This Angel is My Business"). Pax has been following Zadkiel per Satan's request, which he considers to be a boring task. Pax's main mission is to get back Ipos' book. However, Satan orders him to turn his attention to Felix rather than Zadkiel due to him "going rogue" after Anthea's death ("More Interesting Reunion"). Pax gets Felix onboard with his plan to steal Ipos' book back from Zadkiel simply by mentioning their name ("What Scares You?"). After being kicked out of a local bar for starting a fight, Zadkiel encounters Noah Sprits outside. He offers them a place to stay for the night, a spot under an overpass, when he notices that they have been hurt ("Not a Girl Here to Hit"). The two begin to bond and Zadkiel coins the name "Yup" for the boy, since they think the name Noah Sprits is ugly. They notice scars on his neck going down to his chest, which are the work of two bullies who hit him and burn cigarettes on him on a regular basis ("Prince Charming"). It is unknown whether Zadkiel just beats or kills the two bullies, but either way, Yup begins to cling onto them as a result and refuses to leave them when they try to drop him off ("This Ain't Sesame Street"). Meanwhile, Pax and Felix are still looking for Zadkiel. Felix suggests they sneak up on Zadkiel and surprise them, but Pax doubts the idea, saying that he has never seen them surprised, even when he was in their troop in Heaven. Felix thinks of a new idea that he considers to be a taste of Zadkiel's own medicine: Pax will disguise himself as Uriel, pretend to be dead in front of Zadkiel, and Felix will "finish the job" while they are distracted ("A Horseman Kind of Thing"). Relationships * Archangel Uriel - The two were in a romantic relationship before Zadkiel paralyzed Raphael. Zadkiel initially was drawn to Uriel because his bad circumstances made them feel better about their own. Uriel's guilt of blinding his soldiers made Zadkiel’s problems feel less significant, which is how they overcame their insecurities. Despite Zadkiel leaving Heaven and their communication with Uriel ceasing, they still have feelings for him. This can be seen when they threaten Titus in the alleyway over the fact that he may have Uriel hostage. * Noah "Yup" Sprits - Zadkiel serves as a parental figure for Yup, giving him haircuts and defending him against his bullies. Zadkiel realizes that they underestimated how much he would become attached to them. In this way, they end up with an unwanted tagalong on their journey to unleash Hell on Earth. They nevertheless find solace in each other's company. * Lucifer - Zadkiel used to greatly admire Lucifer, beginning as early as when humans were first put on Earth. After Lucifer uses the humans to create chaos, Zadkiel begins to look up to him for his bravery in expressing his advocacy of free will. They were also slightly jealous of the fact that he was able to defect from Heaven. After binding Michael to Kristi for him, Lucifer shows obvious disinterest in Zadkiel's plans. Their admiration for him is quickly replaced with disdain, since they thought he would appreciate their faith in him more. * Natalie McAllister - Zadkiel pretends to be friends with Natalie and masquerades as "Zack", an everyday male citizen, in order to get closer to Lucifer on Earth. Zadkiel strongly dislikes her for her obliviousness and perkiness. They even go as far as to have Natalie's caller ID show up as "Brat" on their phone. Whatever motives they may have for Natalie, they are all ulterior. Trivia * Zadkiel cannot curl their hair. The curls fall out within an hour every time they try to curl it. * Before they started dating, Zadkiel kept a painting of Uriel hidden in their bedroom. They would use it to practice asking him out, but they would get too nervous and back out of it. * Zadkiel often exercises to clear their mind and "take the edge off" in times of stress. * Zadkiel is the last out of the eight known archangels to be created. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels